Stand Back! There's a Hurricane Coming Through!
by SlipknotsDarkAngel
Summary: Hurricane is looking for a new sidekick...will he be able to find one...find out when he asks some wrestlers such as stone cold what? i said he's gonna ask stone cold what?


WWF Fan Fic- There's a Hurricane coming through!

Author: Melissa slipknots_dark_angel@yahoo.ca 

Category: Comedy

Characters: Hurricane Helms, Kurt Angle, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Booker T, Stone Cold, The Rock.

Distribution: Ask nicely! :)

Rating- PG

Disclaimers: I sadly don't in any way own any of the wrestlers

Feedback: PLEASE!!!

Warnings: none

~Hardy Boyz Locker Room~

"Sttand Back! There's a Hurricane Coming through!" 

Hurricane Helms burst through the Hardyz locker room and jumped up onto a bench, and posed, hands on his hips and cape flowing.

"Uhh? Helms what are you doing here? We're trying to get ready for our match." Said Matt with a confused and disgruntled look on his face.

"Fear not citizen Matt for I have come here to talk to citizen Jeff!" replied helms looking across the room at Jeff tying up his hair in a purple cap.

Helms jumped off the bench and marched his way over to Jeff.

"Hello citizen Jeff!" 

"Hey Hurricane…" Jeff drawled.

"See I was wondering…." Jeff immediately cut him off. "NO! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR STUPID HURRA SIDEKICK LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" 

"Oh come on citizen Jeff! Don't you want to fight crime with me?" Helms asked posing again.

"NO!!! And for the love of God stop calling me citizen Jeff!!!!"

Matt just shook his head and laughed as he watched this fight take place for the 5th time today. It was usually only 2 or 3 fights per day but it looks like Helms was really desperate for another sidekick.

"So then what should I call you citiz…I mean…" 

"JEFF!!!! JUST CALL ME JEFF!!!!!" he yelled as he pushed past Helms and headed out the door. 

"What am I doing wrong?" asked Helms with a pout.

"Well my friend…" said Matt patting him lightly on the back " Just give up on Jeff he'll never give in to your crime fighting ways…sorry." Matt chuckled to himself and left, leaving Helms to sulk in his sadness.

~Stone Cold's Locker Room~

Helms made his way to another locker room, looking at the big bold sign that read "STONE COLD". He swallowed hard and once again burst through the door yelling, "Stand Back! There's a hurricane coming through!"

He found Stone Cold sitting on the couch guzzling beer, completely ignoring Helms.

"Hello citizen Austin!" chirped Helms

"What do you want Helms?! And why the hell did you barge in like that without knocking!? Do you know who I am? I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin and I DO NOT deserve to be treated like this! Now get the HELL OUT!"

"Whoa whoa whoa now citizen Austin, no need for harsh words…I was just wondering…if you wanted to be my new sidekick?"

"What?"

"I said if you wanted to-"

"What?"

"If you-"

"What? Huh? What?"

"Never mind…." Replied Helms leaving Stone Cold's locker room disappointed once again.

~Booker T's locker Room~

For the 30th time that day Helms burst into yet another locker room yelling "Stand Back! There's a Hurricane Coming through", posing and making sure his cape was on right.

"What do you want Sucka?" asked Booker T with a confused face

"Well citizen …Booker…I was wondering if you wanted to join me and be my new sidekick…." Helms asked, waiting for the worst.

"What did you say??? Tell me you just didn't say that…TELL ME you just didn't say that…"

"Uhh…I believe I did citizen Booker…" Helms was very confused at this point, re considering the thought of ever asking Booker T.

"Well…SUCKA…I was the 1…2…3…4…5!!!! Time WCW champion…what makes you think I want to join your stupid…Hurra group?" 

"That's alright citizen Booker…."

Helms left once again sad and disappointed. He was really starting to worry since there weren't many wrestlers left.

~The Rock's Locker Room~

Helms just gave up and decided to knock this time. He knocked a few times stood back and waited for The Rock to answer. Finally after quite a while The Rock answered the door…naked.

"Umm…hello citizen Rock…." Helms mumbled, a little bit uncomfortable at the sight in front of him.

"Who in the bluuuuuuuue hell are you?" asked Rocky.

"I'm Hurri-"

"It doesn't matter what your name is!!!" The rock replied shoving a hand in front of Helms' face. "And were you just looking at the people's strudel?" asked the rock raising an eyebrow.

"Strudel? What's up wit dat?"

The rock just gave Helms a very confused look. "Look the Rock doesn't know what you want but if your going to keep looking at the people's strudel like that I'm going to ask you to leave…If Youuuuuuu smellllalalallaal what the Rock…is cooking…"

Helms just took one last look at Rock and walked away. There was only one locker room left…

~Kurt Angle's Locker Room~

Since this was the last wrestler in the building Helms decided to give it his all. He burst through the door almost knocking it down.

"SSTAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!"

"Hey Helms…" Kurt said flatly.

"Why the sad face citizen Kurt?" asked Helms.

"Well this might sound stupid…but your Olympic Hero…has run out of milk…" Kurt just looked at the floor. "And if I don't have my milk before each match it'll be bad luck…oh it's true it's true."

"No Milk? What's up wit dat?! Well citizen Kurt if you join me and my Hurra group I can get you that milk." Helms stated proudly posing for Kurt.

"Uhh that's nice and all…but I don't want to be in any "group". I am the Olympic Hero…I don't NEED to be in a group to get my jugs of milk. Oh it's True it's damn True!"

"Well citizen Kurt you not only get many jugs, but you also get to fight crime with me and mighty molly!" 

"Might Molly? Who came up with that stupid name anyways?" Listen Helms I don't want my Milk that bad!."

"Oh come on citizen Kurt."

"And what's with the citizen before everyone's name?" asked a very confused and very milk deprived Kurt.

"Well citiz-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kurt just snapped. Between the lack of milk and the repeating of citizen threw him over the edge.

Kurt quickly got Helms in the ankle lock. 

"OH I'LL MAKE YOU TAP OUT!!!! IT'S TRUE IT'S TRUE!!!"

After what seemed like hours of torture Kurt finally released Helms. Helms slowly made his way out of the locker room dragging himself on his stomach, since he couldn't walk.

"I just wanted someone other then Molly Holly to be my friend…and no one wants to be friends' with the Hurricane…What's up wit dat?" 


End file.
